


Artwork for Enmuse's Starring Role series

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Illustrations, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse">Enmuse</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/46960">Starring Role series</a>. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Enmuse's Starring Role series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Girl that glitters in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829414) by [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse). 



> (For info about commissions, [see here](http://leperu.livejournal.com/3038.html))

  
COVER

 

FUTURE SCENE


End file.
